


汝不可操之过急

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 偏书版，老混蛋和他的男孩。烟鬼想写个事后烟。





	汝不可操之过急

一整个下午都在下雨。

伦敦的雨季总是特别漫长。它不会在意人们今天有什么安排，或者家里囤了多少衣服还没晾干。不肯下得酣畅淋漓也不肯停下来，节奏永远气定神闲、不紧不慢。

克鲁利已经将书店里唯一的长沙发霸占了三个钟头。

他一开始坐得还算规矩，装模作样拿了一本书在看。一小时之后克鲁利把书盖在脸上打了个盹儿。醒来后踢掉鞋子把自己蜷进沙发里，半躺着发了会儿呆；半小时之后他完全躺了下去，并在二十分钟之后从平躺换成侧躺，十五分钟之后又翻了个身从侧躺变成俯卧，最后摘下墨镜来丢在桌上。

他很无聊。

而这三个多小时里，亚茨拉斐尔一直戴着眼镜坐在斜对面的扶手椅上看书，姿势都没换一下。他好像长在了那张扶手椅里一样，唯一的动作是时不时翻动一下书页，或者为自己点上一根烟。

克鲁利趴在沙发上侧过头，把脚翘起来，用脚后跟去碰沙发靠背。从19世纪初开始亚茨拉斐尔就很喜欢鼻烟壶，后来人类发明了更加便携的盒装香烟，天使偶尔也会尝试一下。但他的抽屉里还是装着各种不同样式的鼻烟壶。

在天使为自己点上第三根烟的时候，克鲁利终于开了口。

“天使？”

“怎么了，亲爱的。”天使眼睛都没抬一下。

克鲁利趴得更扁了：“抽烟是什么感觉？”

亚茨拉斐尔把目光从书本上挪开。他抬头，同时吐出一口烟，烟草的独特香味儿在狭小空间里弥漫缠绕。有点呛，但并不让人讨厌。

“你没试过吗？”他弹落烟灰，目光在克鲁利身上停留了很短的一瞬间，然后又投向其他地方，“我以为你们恶魔会更擅长做这种事。”

“我们没有《地狱行为规范准则》之类的东西，没有谁规定过恶魔必须得学会抽烟。”他把翘起来的双脚再次放平，脚背不轻不重地撞上软垫，觉得自己这番话说得有点没面子，像在大人面前找存在感的人类青少年。

亚茨拉斐尔沉默了大概两秒钟。然后他把书本合上放在一边，拿起桌上的烟盒递过去：“想试试吗？”

他的表情和声线就像窗外的雨滴，不紧不慢，气定神闲。每一个音节都在克鲁利面前显得游刃有余。

恶魔揉着头发从沙发上爬起来。他躺了一下午，躺得浑身上下每一块骨头都在犯懒，眼睛里装满迷迷糊糊的烦闷和困倦。

亚茨拉斐尔手腕抖了抖，一根香烟从烟盒里窜了出来。

克鲁利犹豫了一会儿，然后他伸出右手。

“亲爱的，有人把香烟这么递到你面前的时候，你可以直接用嘴巴把它叼出来。”亚茨拉斐尔微微向前俯身，他们之间的距离现在缩短了大概二十英寸，“这样显得比较老练。”

恶魔将信将疑。但他还是把手放下去，侧过脖子低下头，用牙齿把那根烟叼了出来。

穿着考究三件套的珍本书商眯了眯眼睛。他的角度绝佳，能看到这位男孩漂亮的颧骨、笔挺的鼻梁、浓而密的垂下去的睫毛，以及性感的下巴。

在沙发上窝了一下午的克鲁利头发乱成一团，看上去相当柔软，常日里用发胶堆砌出来的一切硬朗线条都不复存在。

恶魔叼着烟抬起头：“能把打火机递给我吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔慢悠悠地起身，离开那张他赖了一下午的扶手椅，在克鲁利身边坐下。突然拉近的距离让恶魔往后缩了缩，而亚茨拉斐尔以一种温和有礼但坚决的姿态切断他的退路。

“没必要用打火机。”天使凑得更近了，他指了指自己口中的烟：“用这个，亲爱的。”

烟草味钻进毛孔，亚茨拉斐尔的体温透过衣物、用空气进行传导，克鲁利感觉现在气氛有那么一丝丝微妙了。

对烟，他在不少电影里看过这个桥段——其实挺常见的，没什么特殊。唯一让气氛显得微妙的特殊因素是亚茨拉斐尔的语气和表情。

相当温和，带有强大的引导性，让人没法拒绝。

就好像这根烟只是个导火索，是个开关。

克鲁利回忆着电影里的画面低下头，让自己嘴里的香烟跟亚茨拉斐尔的对在一起，表情非常认真。

天使垂下眼睛，目光随烟雾一起从对方线条性感的下巴上滑落。他的男孩总是很漂亮。

克鲁利有一副相当年轻的皮囊，以及某种非常吸引人的特殊气质。跳跃活泼，带些许柔软的顽劣。6000年来很多事情都在发生改变，而克鲁利身上的某些品质——尤其是亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的那些——始终如一。

最后一只独角兽会死亡，巴别塔会坍塌，迈锡尼会陷落，时间的产物也终将被时间磨平。

但他的男孩还是那么漂亮又招人喜欢。

克鲁利成功点燃了他的烟，他像任何一个不知天高地厚的毛头小子那样深深吸了一大口——然后咳得弓起了背。

这是最让亚茨拉斐尔满意的结果。他轻轻拍着克鲁利的背脊，手掌下的触感鲜活而真实，衣料与皮肤下是年轻肉体和鲜活的血液，再往内是跳动了数千年的心。

“我有点晕，天使。”恶魔眨眨眼睛抹去咳出来的眼泪，眼眶有点泛红，“烟草是你们发明的吗？要么就是人类自己，反正不是地狱。至少不是我的部门。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了：“也不是我的部门。”

他手掌依旧放在克鲁利背上，感受着这具身体的每一次呼吸和起伏。

他的男孩皱着眉头，相当谨慎小心又充满期待地吸入第二口烟草，眼角泛起来的浅红色更加明显了。他狠狠眨了眨眼睛摇摇头，把自己摔回到沙发靠背上：“我不行，天使，我的头好晕。”

他的男孩甚至会醉烟。

亚茨拉斐尔手里面的烟已经烧得非常短了。他深深吸入最后一口烟草、把烟蒂按灭，然后将烟雾尽数喷在克鲁利脸上。这团烟雾像毒气炸弹一样在克鲁利脸上炸开，被熏得迷迷糊糊的恶魔条件反射一样蜷起双腿把自己弓起来，喉咙里渗出断断续续的咳声，笑着去推亚茨拉斐尔。

而天使以温和但强硬的姿态推开他的手，将两人之间的距离拉得更近。

这条蛇永远都不知道，自己比伊甸园里那颗苹果要诱人多了。

亚茨拉斐尔的吻是红茶、烟草和油墨香的味道，这些低调沉缓的美好气味在克鲁利晕乎乎的脑子里混成一团，将他的意识搅得更加破碎凌乱。

一开始相当温柔，他能感觉到天使缓慢细致地舔过自己的尖锐獠牙和柔软牙床，像某种缠绵的安抚与奖励。然后这个吻逐渐变得有些强硬霸道起来。亚茨拉斐尔强迫他向上仰起头、用骨节修长的手掰住他的下巴，克鲁利的身体一点点在沙发中陷得更深。

天使的牙齿缓缓切入他的嘴唇，和刺痛一起渗出来的是细小血珠，随后这些漂亮的红色珠子被亚茨拉斐尔舔舐得一二干净。克鲁利的头还是很晕，他感觉自己浮在一张烟雾织成的网里，身体悬空没有着力点，只能紧紧搂着亚茨拉斐尔不放。

他听到亚茨拉斐尔用一种柔和而低沉的声线夸奖自己——“乖，我的好男孩。”

于是他抱得更紧了一点。

他们之间并不是第一做这种事了。

最早是在罗马，在卡里古拉遇刺的那一天，亚茨拉斐尔在一家毫不起眼的脏乱小酒馆里找到了克鲁利。他们在阴暗狭窄的箱子里拥抱亲吻，克鲁利急切地啃咬亚茨拉斐尔的喉结和下巴，呻吟声里裹扎着破碎不堪的抽泣。

然后是在不列颠。那时候总是很冷，一年到头也没有几天能晒到阳光的日子。红肚皮大蛇把自己紧紧缠绕在天使身上，桌上放着在火炉上加热过的烈酒。

亚茨拉斐尔记不清他们做了多少次这种毫无必要的事情，他从没有去仔细思考过自己和克鲁利到底算是什么关系。

无论是“情人”还是“伴侣”都是适用于描述人类与人类之间特定关系的词汇，没有哪个人类可以定义两个相伴6000年的超自然生物——两个原本没有固定形态也没有性别的精神产物——到底是什么关系。

他们彼此亲吻和拥抱，互相进入互相拥有，在身体上留下属于对方的痕迹和味道。

他们的关系就是“亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利”。

醉烟让克鲁利有些紧张。他半睁着迷迷糊糊的眼睛，双腿紧紧缠绕在亚茨拉斐尔身上，腰腹肌肉紧绷，股间甚至还算得上是“干爽”。

亚茨拉斐尔低声安慰着他的男孩，从脖颈到胸口一路留下柔软细碎的亲吻，双手慢慢在克鲁利后腰上按压揉捏。他知道怎么安抚他的男孩，怎么挑起这条蛇的情欲。

亲密接触中克鲁利的上衣已经被丢到沙发下面，他的裤子皱成一团搭在靠背上，而亚茨拉斐尔依旧穿着整齐得体的三件套。前襟服帖、袖口平整，连领结都没歪。

“天使。”克鲁利用两只手抓着亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵，眉毛挑高，眼睛有点失焦，“你有时候真的挺混蛋。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑着摆脱那双抓着自己耳朵的手，将头埋进男孩双腿之间，去实施一些真正的混蛋行径。

克鲁利相当配合地扭了扭腰，把身体嵌进老混蛋身下。他的身体在天使的触摸和安抚下逐渐放松，晕乎乎的脑子里送算升腾起一些比较应景的情绪，这些新生的情绪将不安压了下去。

他们早已经足够互相熟悉和了解，身体契合得非常好。没有谁比亚茨拉斐尔更清楚怎么样能让克鲁利快乐，能让他的男孩红着脸和眼角呻吟出声，然后主动把双腿缠上来索求更多。他就像在调试和弹奏某种精巧乐器，每一次撩拨按压都准确无误，力道和角度掌握得刚刚好。

亚茨拉斐尔相当满意地看到他的男孩彻底放松下来，身体变得柔软而敏感。

克鲁利再次迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，看到的就是埋在自己双腿之间的亚茨拉斐尔——依旧衣冠整齐的亚茨拉斐尔。于是他有点不乐意，扭着身子伸手扯天使的裤子。

“你怎么还穿着衣服？”他嘀嘀咕咕，“我都这么湿了。快点，进来。”

天使没有躲，他不紧不慢地低头将将克鲁利的性器含进口中、舌尖压上冠状沟，同时将手指顺着身下紧窄的入口送进去两个指节。克鲁利立刻安静下来，弹回到沙发上将身体崩成一张弓。

没错，亚茨拉斐尔是个混蛋，一个衣冠楚楚的老滚蛋——恶魔腹诽，然后完全把自己交到这个老混蛋手里面。

雨还在下，节奏没有加速或者放缓，依旧那样气定神闲不紧不慢，全然不在乎你今天有什么安排。烟灰缸里留着四根烧得只剩下烟屁股的烟蒂，两件黑色衣服散落在地板上——一件外套一件内搭。

克鲁利膝盖跪在沙发软垫上、双手扶着靠背，承受着身后缓慢的撞击和插入。亚茨拉斐尔一点也不急。

恶魔将自己挂在沙发背上，十指下陷，指甲不断刮擦着老旧棉布。这感觉太磨人了。亚茨拉斐尔就像窗外的雨，不肯停下来，也不肯酣畅淋漓下个痛快，永远在让人疯狂的边缘试探。

“亲爱的，你太急了——”

亚茨拉斐尔双手将克鲁利的屁股向两边掰得更开，动作很柔和。

“新手第一次抽烟都容易犯这个错误，不懂得循序渐进。”

他缓缓将自己送进去。

“急切不是什么美德，我的男孩。”

性器准确无误地碾过克鲁利身体里凸起的敏感点。

“你得学着慢下来。”

克鲁利咬住下唇，他感觉到自己身体最深处被撑开，是一次柔和缓慢的撞击。

“然后才会懂得其中美妙之处。”

亚茨拉斐尔以同样稳定的速度将自己抽离。

然后再次重复。

克鲁利感觉自己快疯了，他迫切希望亚茨拉斐尔可以力气大一点，或者粗暴一点，给他一场激烈的酣畅淋漓的性爱。他扭着腰想要自己去掌握节奏，而亚茨拉斐尔在他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一下作为警告。

男孩学乖了，他趴回沙发靠背上，呻吟声从喉咙里渗出来。

“亲爱的，你要记住——”亚茨拉斐尔的手从他臀部开始向上抚摸，稍微带了点神圣加成，灼热温度在这具漂亮身体上留下浅色痕迹。克鲁利将身子绷紧，微微颤抖。

“——不可操之过急。”天使手掌抚上他背后堕天留下的伤痕，然后印下一个吻。

雨停了，屋檐上的积水滴滴答答地落下来，行人纷杂的脚步声穿插在夜色里。

克鲁利将自己在沙发上瘫成大字型，一丝不挂，赤裸肌肤上的潮红还没有退去。他餍足地翻了个身，侧过头看亚茨拉斐尔。

那位天使衣冠笔挺，袖口齐整，脖子上的领结都没有丝毫歪斜，牛津鞋在地板上不紧不慢地踱来踱去。

恶魔在心里咕哝，这真的不太公平。

亚茨拉斐尔为自己点上一根烟，深深吸了一口之后递给克鲁利，表情与声线依旧平缓柔和：

“亲爱的，要不要再试试？”


End file.
